This invention pertains to driver/receiver circuits and, more particularly, to a driver/receiver circuit that utilizes thin film, amorphous transistors.
Related application (2) describes a non-volatile memory utilizing thin film, amorphous transistors. Since the preferred embodiment of the invention of such co-pending application utilizes only amorphous, thin film, type "N" transistors, a driver/receiver circuit is needed that can also be constructed of only amorphous, thin film, type "N" transistors. Accordingly, such a driver/receiver circuit is described below.